Wholly organic liquid hand soap compositions are desirable because naturally occurring ingredients are more healthful to the human body when absorbed into the dermis and present no harmful or “toxic residual effect” within or around the bloodstream. Contrarily, non-organic, traditional soaps comprise chemicals that are harmful to both the user and the environment, such as: Triclosan, Sodium Lauryl Sulfate (SLS), Diethanolamine (DEA), Parabens, Synthetic Colors, Synthetic Fragrance, Urea, Propylene Glycol, 1,4-Dioxane, Ethyl Alcohol (Ethanol) and Benzalkonium Chloride (BAC).
Triclosan: In 2016, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) issued a rule stating that over-the-counter consumer antiseptic wash products containing many potentially harmful antibacterial active ingredients—including triclosan and triclocarban—can no longer be marketed to consumers. These products include liquid, foam and gel hand soaps, bar soaps, and body washes. Research has shown that triclosan: alters hormone regulation in animals; contributes to the development of antibiotic-resistant germs; and is harmful to the immune system. The compositions of the present invention do not comprise triclosan, triclocarban, or any other non-organic, plant-based ingredient.
Environment: Organically derived ingredients provide not only an effective hand washing experience for the end-user, but also, provide a less toxic avenue for potential environmental hazards. Liquid hand soap compositions to date use harsh preservatives, such as formaldehyde, urea, parabens and sulfates like cocamidopropyl betaine, which can get into lakes and waterways and cause allergic reactions and derma irritation. Use of these harsh preservatives require drinking water processing facilities to remove them, resulting in more waste elimination work.
Soaps require preservatives to: help prevent microbial growth and rancidity in the soap, maintain its effectiveness, and increase the shelf-life of the soap. In the past, hand soap compositions have relied upon non-organic, chemical means of extending a soap's shelf-life because harm to the user from exposure to the chemical preservatives was not well known or understood, and because alternative non-chemical preservatives were ineffective or too costly.
For example, organic soaps have a shelf-life of 18 through 24 months, while commercial chemical soaps can be stored for up to 3 years. Additionally, Deb Soap™ and AntiBac FH Pure Foam™ chemical soap lasts up to 30 months, and castor oil-based soaps have a shelf life of approximately one-year time, and sunflower oil-based soaps have a shelf life of 3 to 6 months. When the product expires, the oils go rancid, change in odor and color (e.g. brown), become moldy and also tend to separate.
What is needed within the hand soap industry is an organic plant-based liquid or foaming soap that does not comprise any non-organic chemical preservatives, but which has strong anti-microbial properties and a shelf-life that is equivalent to, or superior to, chemical soaps; and a wall mounted soap dispenser for use with the composition, wherein the dispenser and its refillable soap cartridge are environmentally friendly, e.g. made entirely from recyclable materials.